Awake
by Furuga
Summary: Sequel dari 'Differences'. Nggak tau mau buat summary yang bagaimana. LEMON,YAOI, first lemon fic. mind to RnR?


**Arakida no Hana production**

**Awake ****© Arakida no Hana**

**Sequel of "Differences"**

**Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Story is mine**

**Main Chara:**

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

"Aku tak ingin melupakan sejuta kenangan denganmu, Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan. Jangan, jangan biarkan aku menangis dalam kesuraman hidupku tanpamu. Dengarkanlah sejuta isi hatiku dalam untaian kata-kata yang terucap."

**Rate M**

**LEMON, Yaoi inside, AU, OOC, TYPO(s), first lemon on my fic**

**Need RnR of course**

Please, enjoy... (and you to, Hernisa...)

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Adalah sepasang pria yang sedang menjalin kasihnya semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Rumit memang, mereka harus mendapat penghinaan sebagai _gay_. Tapi inilah mereka. Walaupun terkadang mereka juga dapat pertengkaran karena perbedaan yang mereka miliki. Sang uke yang aktif, dan sang seme yang pendiam. Membuat mereka jarang mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Sex yang mereka dapat itu merepotkan. Naruto juga merepotkan. Naruto selalu menerima ajakan Sasuke—walau terpaksa—yang selalu bernafsu setiap harinya. Dan secara otomatis, Naruto harus melakukan sex sekali sehari. Merepotkan dan melelahkan bukan? Dan secara keseluruhannya, Naruto jarang sekali menolak semua ajakan Sasuke, dari jalan-jalan, hingga melakukan sex—termasuk di tempat umum.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang memakan _cupcakes_ dengan sangat lahapnya.

"Ngg, tu-hu!(tunggu!)" Naruto menelan semua _cupcake_ yang berada di mulutnya. Lalu menjawab lagi panggilan kekasih tersayangnya. "Ehm, iya, ada apa, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih saja berdiri di _cake stand_. Naruto yang hanya melongok untuk mencari batang hidung Sasuke di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di Sabaku _Mansion_.

"Naru-chan, kenapa? Kok bengong aja?" Sasuke melayangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah _innocent_ Naruto.

"E-enggak kok. Tadi aku nyariin kamu, nggak ada. Rame banget." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kamu nyari aku. Seharusnya kamu keliling ruangan ini." Sasuke bicara diiringi cengiran dan tawaan Naruto.

Tak lama, lalu suara terompet berbunyi membuat nada, pasangan SasuNaru melihat ke sekelilingnya. Setelah terompet berbunyi 3 kali. Musik mengalun, dan satu per satu pasangan menari di lantai dansa.

"Naru-chan…" Sasuke membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sa-Sasu-kun, tapi kita kan… sesama lelaki. Bukannya nggak wajar kalau berdansa sesama lelaki?" Naruto belum membalas uluran tangan Sasuke, melainkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Begini, kita pacaran, itu seharusnya nggak wajar kan? Boleh dong kalau dansa sesama lelaki…" Sasuke bicara dengan nada santai.

"Tapi…"

"Apa lagi, sayang?"

"Aku kan, orang miskin. Yang bisa masuk ke Sabaku _mansion_ karena kamu."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku… mana mungkin bisa berdansa." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke, kepalanya menengadah menghadap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Shh, jangan merendahkan diri. Aku nggak suka orang rendah diri. Ikuti saja gerakanku, jangan malu-malu." Sasuke menempelkan pipinya di atas rambut Naruto yang sedang dibelainya.

"Kau mau kan? Naru-chan?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Iya…"

"Ikuti gerakanku ya, jangan malu." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi. Kali ini ulurannya dijawab dengan uluran tangan Naruto juga.

5 menit mereka berdansa, pujian mengalun indah di antara telinga Sasuke dan Naruto. Seperti, "Wah, wah, wah, Konoha punya _record_ baru nih, sesama lelaki berdansa dan tariannya lebih indah daripada tarian penari-penari _proffesional_." Atau, "Wow! Nggak ku sangka pasangan _gay_ _pede_ berdansa, dan... itu indah sekali!" dan sebagainya.

"Kerja bagus, Naru-chan. Sekarang kau dipuji-puji di_ first dance_mu kan?" Sasuke tersenyum dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto.

"Ini berkat kamu, sayang." Naruto nyengir. Cengiran Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin melahap bibir merah kepemilikan Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sa—mmh..." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sebelum kalimatnya terselesaikan. Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu hangat. Pujian makin melantun saja dari bibir orang-orang disekitarnya. Seperti, "Lihat! Mereka berdansa sambil berciuman! Sungguh _romantic_!" dan sebagainya. Namun Sasuke dan Naruto tak menghiraukan. Bahkan, ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher jenjang Naruto.

"Enghh, Sasu...-kunhh." Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto.

"Hem. Jam berapa ini?" Sasuke melihat jam besar berbingkai kayu berpahat. Sudah jam 08.15.

"Naru-chan. Kau mau menginap di rumahku?" Secara perlahan tarian mereka berhenti dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Menginap lagi? Kau mau sex di malam hari lagi, Sasu-kun?" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan anggukan dan cengiran penuh makna mesum.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau menelf—,"

"Biar aku yang menelfon ibumu!" Sasuke memotong dan langsung mencari-cari benda kecil di saku celananya.

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Kushina, Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan ke pintu keluar tanpa peduli Naruto yang masih disana.

"Sasu-kun! Kenapa aku ditinggal? Tunggu!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan saat diluar _mansion_, Naruto menemukan sosok dicintainya sudah menunggu sambil bersenderan di mobil _Nissan Juke_ berwarna hitamnya.

"Larimu pelan, hn?" Sasuke memasang tampang bosan walaupun ia hanya menunggu 1 menit.

"Hah, terserah kamu aja, Sasu."

"Baiklah... silahkan masuk nona manis..." Sasuke membuka pintu di depan sebelah kiri.

"Aku bukan wanita. Aku laki-laki. Bukannya kau melihatnya setiap hari?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau manis kok."

"Ayolah, Naru-chan. Atau kau mau duduk di pangkuanku, hn?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Nggak! Ayo masuk..." Naruto membalas dengan cepat dan langsung duduk di kursi yang pintunya telah dibuka.

"Nah, begitu dong." Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke tidak segera berjalan ke joknya, namun ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ahn... Sasu... nanti di rumahmu saja..." Naruto merasa tak enak pada posisinya yang memangku Sasuke dan jari-jari kakinya terjepit sesuatu.

"Hn, maaf kalau begitu. Tapi kau menginap kan?"

"Iya. Tenang saja, Sasu-kun. Kau memang mesum seperti biasanya. Haha." Naruto nyengir lebar, membuat keputusasaan Sasuke sirna dalam sekejap.

"Aku mesum sejak aku akil balig tau, hahaha. Kau lucu, sayang." Sasuke mencubit pipi bergaris tiga kepemilikan Naruto. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyetir sampai ke rumahnya.

Sasuke tak mau basa-basi. Ia ingin menjalani kepuasannya dengan segera. Ia ingin Naruto malam ini. Ia ingin mendengar desahan-desahan yang melantun merdu dari bibir Naruto. Ia ingin melihat kemolekan tubuh kekasihnya. Ia ingin melakukan sex.

Sesampainya dirumah, lebih tepatnya didalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendorong Naruto hingga sosok berambut kuning ini jatuh telentang di atas ranjangnya.

"M-mau langsung ya, Sasu?" ujar sosok yang rebahan di atas ranjangnya. Sosok ini masih mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya naik turun bak menarik hati Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya. Dibukanya kancing kemeja Naruto satu per satu.

"Sa-Sasu... bisa berhenti sebentar? A-aku mau minum."

"Kau bisa meminum... ini..." Sasuke menunduk dan melihat ke tengah celananya yang menggembung.

"Yaa, kau tau kan, Naruto." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia tak ingin basa-basi, namun ia sadar dirinya telah berbasa-basi.

"_Well_. Aku sudah tak tahan..." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto tak mau membuka mulut. Namun Sasuke tak mau kalah, lidahnya menjilat kedua bibir merah didepannya. Tetap saja bibir itu tak terbuka. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya...

"Ah! Tunggu! Aku sangat haus!" Naruto berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang berisikan cairan bening. Dan Sasuke mengambilnya dengan paksa.

Sasuke geram, ia tak mau sex nya dipotong oleh lawan mainnya semudah itu.

Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan membanting tubuh itu ke ranjangnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendudukinya dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung kasar, namun Sasuke juga ingin menikmatinya. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman itu melembut.

"Naru...-chan... Maaf." Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto, dan menatap mata _sapphire_ itu dalam.

"Sa-Sasu... bisakah kau... memanjakanku..." Naruto meraba _retsleting_ celananya. Sasuke yang melihat lalu mengangguk. Tubuh Sasuke merangkak menuju gundukan yang diraba Naruto. Tangannya memisahkan tangan Naruto dari celananya. Dibukanya kancing dan _retsleting_ celana Naruto. Setelah tumpukan kain yang menutupi gundukan itu terbuka. Maka terpampanglah 'privasi' tersebut yang menegang dan yang menurut Sasuke panjangnya 12 cm—di hari sebelumnya sudah dia ukur. Benda tersebut dikulumnya. Dengan nafsu membara ia mengulumnya. Lama, lama, lama, dan tanpa kesadaran Naruto. Ia merasakan sesuatu berukuran besar menusuk tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aahh, Sasu...kehh..." Naruto mendesah.

"Ahnn. Apa kau berada... didalamku?..." Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ kepemilikan Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Ia pasrah. Kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke lupa akan izin dari empunya. Maka dicabutlah benda yang tertancap didalam Naruto.

"Hn, kau masih haus, Naruto?" pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab dengan anggukan. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Mengajak lidah mereka untuk menari-nari, bertarung satu sama lain, bertukar _saliva_, dan dari _saliva_ tersebut rasa haus yang Naruto rasakan perlahan sirna, dia meneguknya.

Sasuke tak lupa akan kejantanannya yang menganggur begitu saja semenjak mereka berciuman. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'kau-siap-sayang?' dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang uke berambut kuning yang masih merebahkan dirinya.

Perlahan, kejantanan Sasuke tertanam didalam Naruto. Pinggangnya dimaju-mundurkan membuat tempo dari alunan lagu yang terpantul dari bibir Naruto. Makin lama, gerakan tersebut semakin pelan. Sasuke memang sengaja, ia menyeringai, ia menemukan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sayu, namun nanar. "Maaf, sayang, mau dilanjutkan saja?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Haha, tumben kau, Sasuke. Sempat berbasa-basi disaat kau sedang melakukan _in-out_mu didalamku." Naruto mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja menyeringai, bahkan seringaian tersebut melebar.

"Ahnn, Sa-Sasu... ngghh, -kun..." Naruto mendesah, tempo yang ia rasakan dibawah sana lebih cepat dari manapun, _dapat darimana Sasuke tenaga yang tak berkehabisan itu?_ Batin Naruto. _But, who cares?_ Batinnya sekali lagi, dan ia sudah terpengaruh dengan keasikan yang menjalar di alat gerak bagian bawahnya. Denyitan ranjang pengganggu suasana tak mereka hiraukan.

"Naru...-chan... aku sudah hampir, sampai." Sasuke bukannya berhenti, ia malah berinisiatif untuk memainkan dada beserta ujungnya yang Naruto miliki. Dan Sasuke sadar, disaat itu juga Naruto ejakulasi. Perut Sasuke lah yang menjadi korbannya.

"O-oh, _I can handle that._ Nanti perutmu bisa kubersihkan." Naruto menjilat permukan bibir atasnya.

"Se...karang... Ughh." Sasuke mempercepat temponya. Sebentar lagi, ya, sebentar lagi Sasuke menyusul masa-masa penyemprotannya.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke ambruk di sebelah Naruto.

"Naru-chan. Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Sasuke bicara di sela-sela nafasnya yang begitu berat.

"A-apa?"

"Kabar buruknya. Besok aku akan pindah ke _America_ untuk mulai bekerja di perusahaan temannya ayahku."

"A-APA?" Naruto mendadak melupakan kantuknya.

"_Relax_, Naru-chan. Kabar baiknya akan segera datang besok. Selamat tidur, _my lovely princess_." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto mengabaikan panggilan yang Sasuke berikan. _Berarti ini sex terakhir kita, Sasuke? Secepat itu kau meninggalkanku. Ini bukan kabar buruk. This is the most horrible news!_ Batin Naruto.

.

"Naruto, Naruto. Ayo bangun, aku sudah mau berangkat!" Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto.

"Ah? Kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" Naruto menarik kerah kemeja biru muda yang sudah Sasuke gunakan dengan sangat rapi.

"Sudah. Ayo cepat ikut aku! Kau mau mengantarku ke bandara tidak?" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar. Sampai di depan kamar, sosok Naruto sudah ada di gendongannya yang bergaya _bridal_.

"Tapi aku belum mandi."

"Aku sudah terlambat. Ayo masuk mobil." Sasuke duduk di jok belakang bersama Naruto, supirnya menyetir kali ini.

"Ayo jalan, pak." Ucap Sasuke pada supirnya. Setelah itu Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"-chan. Kau lupa memberi kenangan di akhir pertemuan kita, Sasuke. Beri aku _suffix_..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam, mata Naruto berlinang.

"Jangan sedih, Naru..."

"Mana bisa? Aku nggak mungkin nggak sedih kalau kehilangan pacar yang sudah menjalin cinta 3 tahun. Bahkan, satu minggu lagi sudah akan menjadi 4 tahun." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Izinkan aku menangis di pundakmu Sasuke. Walaupun pakaianmu bisa basah karena air mataku."

"Ya, Naru-chan. Silahkan, tapi..." omongan Sasuke belum selesai. Naruto sudah terlanjur menangis, isakannya seakan menggema. Sempat ia mengoceh namun Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya jelas. Dan bajunya penuh air mata di bagian pundak bagian kanannya.

"Naru. Aku sudah melamarmu, kemarin." Sasuke tersenyum pelan, ia ingin kesedihan Naruto punah.

"Aku masih mau bersamamu, hiks..."

"Kau akan..." Sasuke membelai pelan rambut Naruto.

"A-aku akan?"

"Ya. Kabar baiknya, kemarin aku melamarmu kepada ibumu, Kushina. Disaat aku meminta izin kau akan menginap." Sasuke tersenyum bagaikan malaikat.

"Dia menyetujui lamaranku. Dan kau juga boleh ku bawa ke _America_." Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia melihat pancaran cerah dari mata Naruto.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"A-apa kau serius kau melamarku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan aku dibawa ke _America_?"

"Yep!"

"_Thanks!_" Naruto memeluk Sasuke, kali ini hatinya penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

_**-FIN-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya fic ini merupakan fic lemon pertamaku yang ku persembahkan untuk teman saya—Hernisa—yang sudah mulai ketularan penyakit saya, yaitu 'Fujo akut'. Dan lagipula teman saya ini berulang tahun di tanggal 25 Desember, terlambat memang, tapi belum sampai 1 minggu :D. Kalau dia nggak berulang tahun, tak akan jadi fic ini. Dan berkat kalian yang juga me-_review_ fic sebelumnya 'Differences'. Fic ini tak akan jadi tanpa _review _kalian semua! _Big thanks to all person who read this, review this, favorite this, etc_.

So, mind to review?

Thanks :D


End file.
